


Ding dong ditch, the witch is dead.

by starbucks22



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22
Summary: Post season five, Adora and Catra come to the realization that, in the midst of their honeymoon, relationship bliss, they have forgotten one potentially key detail:They didn’t tell Lonnie, Rogelio, or Kyle that Shadow Weaver is dead.(Rated Teen due to Catra’s one time use of the word fuck.)
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

When Adora eventually comes off her ‘I saved the universe with my girlfriend oh my gosh I have a  girlfriend,’  sugar high, reality catches up with her a bit. 

“Oh, for goodness sake.”

“What?” Catra blinks herself back to awareness at the sound of her girlfriend’s loud declaration and the groaning that follows it. (They’re  girlfriends now.  She’s positively ecstatic.) “What’s your deal?”

Adora shoots straight up, leaping to her feet and off of their shared bed quick enough to make any normal person startled, let alone someone who was so comfortable before this. At the sudden movement, poor Catra nearly leaps three feet in the air.

“What’s your deal?” she repeats.

“The other Horde kids!” Adora shouts out as she frantically scrambles around for... something.

“What are you even looking for?”

“Pen and paper. Communication device.”

“Uh... okay. Why? I’m going to assume this has some correlation to the other ‘Horde kids.’”

Adora nods. After crowing proudly due to finding the aforementioned items, she elaborates a little bit. 

“Sorry about that. I was mostly talking about Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio. We... didn’t tell them.”

Catra scowls, but not for obvious reasons. She can already tell where this is going.

Flatly, she says, “You’re talking about Shadow Weaver.”

Adora shrugs, throws a jacket over her shoulder, ( not  her typical red one, which is a giveaway all on its own,) and marches right through the bedroom door.

“Oh no no no,” Catra protests loudly. She trails along behind her girlfriend even as the blonde barges her way into Bow and Glimmer’s bedroom, not even stopping to knock.

(Due to recent events, the two former besties realized that wow, hey, they’re actually in love with each other. That course of action has led to many double dates between those two, Catra, and Adora- but it’s also led to the formerly mentioned duo giving up the effort of rooming separately.)

“You don’t even know if they’re even still with the Horde! It’s not like there’s even a whole lot of it left for them to even keep giving their alligence to!”

“We need to tell them!”

“I’m not letting you risk your safety,  again,  to run off and try to sneak into the Horde,  again,  just to go find someone who may or may not be there.” She pauses. “ Again!”

“Okay, what?” a new voice asks. It’s only then that the girls fully register that they might have walked in on something. Bow quickly untangles himself from Glimmer, who whines in protest without so much as bothering to open her eyes.

She doesn’t have to, anyway. She does have ears, after all.

“Go awayyyyy,” she sing songs out. “You’re not incited.”

“I thought you said I was always invited in your room,” Adora replies innocently. 

Catra, standing beside her, facepalms. “Did anybody ever give you the sex talk?”

She doesn’t answer.

“Wait,” Glimmer speaks up again, looking abnormally perkier than she was a few seconds ago. The opportunity to embarrass your friends doesn’t always fall in her lap so easily. “Adora, you’ve never gotten it?”

“I can tell she hasn’t. She’s blushing,” Catra smirks, glad to have dissuaded her girlfriend from doing something stupid, at least for a few seconds. 

“So, is this another one of the many things they just straight up don’t teach in the Horde?”

“Yep, probably.”

“Then how do you know-“

“That’s for me to know and for you to never find out.”

Glimmer’s smirk turns wicked. “You’re right. That’s for Adora to find out, right?”

Adora splutters, seemingly speechless.

“ANYWAY,” Bow loudly calls out, “What’s the deal here? Do you two need something?”

Adora, instantly finding a way out of the teasing, replies: “ Yes!  I’m going to the Horde. Does anybody want to come along?”

For once, both Glimmer and Bow, decide that its time to be responsible. “ What?!”

“Are you insane?” the latter of the two asks. “I know it won’t present too much of a fight now if you’re careful, but you’re  never  careful. You can’t go!”

“And why would you want to go?” the former of the two wonders, getting straight to her point. “I mean, sure, one of the former big bars is dead and the other one is... somewhere unknown, but that doesn’t mean it’s any fun. So again I ask you: why?”

Catra opens her mouth to answer her new friend’s question. Adora scowls, suddenly subdued. Catra stops.

“I don’t mind telling them,” she says, which is both very vague and very much something the other three weren’t expecting her to say. She pauses and blinks once, then twice, as if not even seeing that coming herself. 

“Well,  I  do,” which is yet another unforeseen statement.

“What is this, Opposite Day? Come on Adora, I thought I was the one with the emotional issues.”

“Oh don’t worry, you still are, but I just don’t see the point in telling them.”

“Because they’re our  friends  and they can’t help anything if we don’t let them?”

“AW!” Glimmer very loudly calls out. “Bow, did you hear that? Catra likes us!”

“Not the time for this!” Catra shouts out. “I’m a bit busy trying to talk Adora out of being a dumbass now, so tease me later!”

“They were my friends first, so I’m well aware of that,” Adora stubbornly shoots back, crossing her arms. “I’m not saying anything until Kyle, Rogelio, and Lonnie know more. Maybe not then.”

“Look, I don’t want to step on your toes, but I can tell right now that you’re trying to isolate yourself and your problems, and I can’t sit here and let that happen. You tell them, or I will.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

The blonde scoffs. “You’re bluffing, Catra.”

“Since when do I bluff with you?”

“This is weird,” Bow whispers in the background. If anyone hears them, they don’t make it known. 

Catra turns around to face the other two. Then, bluntly, she announces: 

“Shadow Weaver is dead.”

The entire group stops. 

“Oh!” squeaks out Bow, who had sincerely not been expecting to hear something so serious today. “Oh.”

“ Oh shit!”  exclaims Glimmer, who instantly understands how complicated that could potentially be for, well... the whole room at large, actually. 

“Yeah,” agrees the sullen Adora. “ Oh.”

*

“Are your friends even with the Horde anymore? Maybe they left like Scorpia did.”

“Aw fuck,” Catra moans. “We should probably tell Scorpia about this too, shouldn’t we?”

“Wait.” Glimmer sits up a bit straighter in her chair. Her classic, troublemaking ‘I have an idea’ face is going full force right now. “How many people know who Shadow Weaver is, even if it’s indirectly? She was probably important to people other than your Horde group, right?”

“...Right? What are you planning, Sparkles?”

It’s telling how unsure of her plan she is just by the way that Glimmer hesitates. 

Eventually she says:

“I have a way to get you out of talking, but I’m not sure if you’re going to like it...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer’s idea is explained; Adora isn’t doing too well.

“Glimmer, when you said you had an idea that I might not like, I didn’t think that you meant  this.”

“Well, lets be real. It could be worse,” Glimmer half heartedly replies as if that even makes a difference. “It could be a lot worse.”

“It’s already pretty bad,” Adora snaps out with a once again surprising amount of venom. 

“Also- do you  really  wanna mess with Adora right now?” To prove her point, she motions over to her now silent girlfriend. “You’d think  I  would be the more dramatic one, not the other way around.”

“So... are you going with the plan?” Glimmer asks hopefully, but she doesn’t actually seem too hopeful that her favorite blonde will, indeed, cooperate with it. 

“Um, what exactly are the details of this plan?” asks Bow, who up until now has both been a: forgotten and b: too reasonable for his and everybody else’s own good. 

“Well, a lot of people know about Shadow Weaver, right? We’ve already discussed this? Anyway- I’m sure that a lot of people want to know that’s she’s dead.”

Glimmer pauses. 

“That didn’t come out right.”

Adora and Catra protest in instant unison. “Yes, it did.”

“Well... alright then.  Anyway.  I can set up a video projector in the war room, film our closest upcoming meeting- which is ironically enough not actually involving anything to do with war- and broadcast it out to all of Bright Moon. Probably further than that, admittedly.”

“It’s terrible,” Catra states as if this is a matter that is something as obvious and simple as ‘the sun is blue.’ “I don’t want to go along with it.”

“But you’re going to do it anyway, aren’t you?”

Catra scoffs. “No!”

*

The meeting is the very next day.

“I hate you,” Catra thumps her head onto the wooden table below. 

“No you don’t,” Glimmer responds dully. She doesn’t say anything else as she leans forward and reaches out for a pad of paper. She scribbles something down, passes it off to Bow, and sighs. “Or maybe you do, I don’t know. I don’t care right now.”

“Why do you sound so tired?”

“Because I  am  tired. I got three hours of sleep last night and my life is headache.” 

“How can your entire  life  be a headache- actually, no, never mind, I can understand that.”

“I would think so,” Glimmer replies, voice mumbled. When Catra opens one of her eyes to sneak a peek at why, she sees that Glimmer is in the same exact position she is- face down, eyes closed, frowning, and appropriately two seconds away from yawning. “Then we have Adora.”

“What about her?” Even the mention of her girlfriend isn’t enough to energize her, and it seems that Glimmer feels the exact same, seeing how she sighs as she says it. 

Glimmer doesn’t verbally answer that- instead, she motions over toward the front of the room, where Adora is looking like an absolute wreck as she listens to something that Perfuma is saying. Whatever it is, the grieving blonde clearly doesn’t want to hear it, judging by her stiff smile and how one of her feet is inching away from her fellow princess. 

“What did I miss?” Bow asks as he takes a seat. 

“Well, Adora isn’t looking too hot.”

Bow smirks. It looks like it’s been copy and pasted from Glimmer’s face, but that’s besides the point. “Never thought I’d catch you saying that, Catra.”

“I’m not kidding,” she responds not nearly as playfully as her new friend is talking. “This has really screwed with her.”

Bow and Glimmer share a glance.

“Okay, don’t kill me, and I mean no offense, but... we were all really expecting this to go the other way around,” the latter of the two admits shamelessly. 

“I  know.  And I wish I could help but it’s really hard for me to do anything when I’m feeling the same thing she is, if not more. You know know what I mean?”

“Yes,” Glimmer says as Bow says, “No.”

“Hey.” Adora walks over and joins the rest of the group. “Is it time for the meeting to start?”

“Yeah.” Signing, Glimmer gets to her feet and heads toward the front of the room, microphone in hand. “Testing, testing.” She taps at the mic. “Is this thing on?”

“Yes!” Perfuma says.

“Okay, good. I guess. Um... welcome to our meeting? I guess?”

“What’s this about?” an oddly happy Frosta asks eagerly. She’s always up for something she imagines can end up being exciting for her later on. This is one of those things.

She’s in for a rude awakening.

“Sit down and we’ll get started.”

She does so, surveying the room. Most of the group are blissfully oblivious, including herself, but she’s observant enough to pick up on the four people who are just not reacting the same as the rest of the crowd is. They aren’t even in the same ballpark. 

Glimmer sighs. “I’m warning you right now, this is going to be an  extremely  short meeting, if nobody has any comments and questions after what I have to say... which, yeah, never mind, that’s not going to happen. Is everyone watching? Is everyone paying attention?”

The answer to that is a cold, hard yes.

Then, without a lick of warning, she declares:

“As of this week, the last factions of the Horde have begun to crumble... and Shadow Weaver is dead.”


End file.
